1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing silica particles.
2. Related Art
Concerning the production method for silica particles, there are known dry-method silicas such as fumed silica obtainable by gas phase high-temperature thermolysis of silicon halides, and fused silica produced by melting pulverized raw material silica stone in a high-temperature flame and sphericalizing the molten silica under the action of surface tension; and wet-method silicas such as an aqueous silica sol obtainable by using water glass as a raw material and subjecting the water glass to neutralization with an acid or to ion exchange, and an alcoholic silica sol obtainable by subjecting an alkyl silicate to hydrolysis and a condensation reaction in an alcohol solution in the presence of an alkali catalyst such as ammonia.